Les citrouilles
by jaysher
Summary: Gon est affairé à préparer une soupe à la citrouille lorsque Kirua revient enfin dans leur appartement. Néanmoins, le second revient d'une mission particulièrement difficile et inquiète son petit-ami suite à la blessure qu'il porte à l'abdomen. Toutefois, ce soir, c'est Halloween.


Les citrouilles.

Au dernier soir d'octobre, Gon est affairé dans sa cuisine. Se tenant face à la table en bois qui trône au milieu de la pièce, l'homme est occupé à couper une citrouille en plusieurs morceaux dans un but bien précis. Sur l'un des feux de la gazinière immaculée repose une cocotte dans laquelle chauffe de l'eau. Pour le dîner, Gon a prévu de faire une soupe à la citrouille et il espère grandement que ce plat saura ravir les papilles gustatives de celui qui partage sa vie depuis quelques années : Kirua. Devenus des adultes, les deux garçons se sont rendu compte que leur amitié ne leur convenait plus, simplement parce qu'ils ressentaient des émotions beaucoup plus fortes l'un envers l'autre.

Estimant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se mentir, les deux amis ont décidé de se montrer franc et depuis ce jour, la relation qui les unissait s'est renforcée. Désormais, la situation actuelle dans laquelle ils vivent, semble leur convenir parfaitement et rien ne serait assez fort pour les séparer. Depuis, le couple d'amoureux s'est installé dans un joli appartement se trouvant dans une grande ville et aucun nuage ne menace leur idylle.

Soudain, alors que Gon rassemble les morceaux du légume afin de les glisser dans la cocotte, la porte d'entrée de la résidence s'ouvre et se referme après le passage d'un individu. Posant le couvercle sur le récipient de cuisson, l'homme aux cheveux foncés se montre attentif aux bruits provenant du salon. Une veste est accrochée au porte-manteau prévu à cet effet et des pas s'approchant de la cuisine se manifestent rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kirua se tient derrière Gon et ses bras viennent tout juste de lui enlacer la taille.

« Salut, lui dit l'arrivant.

\- Bonsoir. »

Aussitôt, Kirua dépose un baiser sur le cou de son amant et attend que ce dernier lui retourne son geste affectif avant de le délivrer. Lorsque ce contact se réalise, les yeux de l'assassin à la retraite se posent sur la marmite et aussitôt, une question naît dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon pour ce soir ?

\- Une soupe à la citrouille.

\- Ha ouais ? C'est bien la première fois que tu risques sur cette préparation.

\- Je sais mais j'avais envie de varier le menu pour aujourd'hui. Comme j'ignorai la façon dont je devais procéder, j'ai contacté ma tante pour qu'elle me donne sa recette et depuis, voilà le résultat.

\- Et quelque chose me dit que cela sera excellent, comme d'habitude. »

Touché par les propos de son petit ami, Gon se retourne afin de lui faire face et ne perd pas une seule seconde pour l'embrasser. Ensuite, dès que leurs lèvres s'éloignent de celles de l'autre, Kirua libère son compagnon et soupir de fatigue.

« Le boulot a été rude aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais. Même si la mission s'est déroulée parfaitement, arracher ce poignard du ventre de cette bête n'a pas été de tout repos. D'ailleurs, ce monstre a réussi à me blesser.

\- Quoi ? Montre-moi ça s'il te plaît !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gon. J'ai été voir le médecin et il m'a recommandé d'appliquer une certaine pommade sur ma plaie, pendant une semaine. De plus, si je m'accorde du repos, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre très rapidement.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi appeler Kurapika pour lui demander de te donner ta journée demain.

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Cool, cela veut donc dire que je t'aurais pour moi toute la journée.

\- Exactement. »

Enchanté de cette nouvelle, Gon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et ne tarde pas à se montrer protecteur envers celui qui se tient face à lui. Voulant absolument que son amoureux profite d'un peu de repos, il n'hésite pas à le pousser doucement vers le salon et une fois dans la pièce, poursuit son comportement jusqu'au canapé. Dès que les deux hommes sont proches du sofa, Le fils de Jin pousse Kirua et ce dernier s'écroule sur le siège, amusé par l'attention de son compagnon.

« Reste ici, je vais te préparer quelque chose à grignoter le temps que la soupe soit prête. »

Ni une ni deux, Gon tourne sur ses talons et quitte la pièce afin de retrouver celle dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Alors que le cuisinier ouvre la porte du frigo afin d'avoir quelques inspirations, voilà qu'on sonne à la porte d'entrée. A ce moment, Kirua tourne sa tête dans la direction de l'issue et affine son ouïe. Quelques secondes plus tard…

« Gon, y a des gamins sur le pas de la porte.

\- Donne-leur les bonbons qui reposent dans le saladier.

\- Quel saladier ?

\- Il est juste à côté du canapé. »

Kirua regarde sur sa droite mais ne remarque rien. Loin de se décourager, l'homme aux cheveux clairs répète l'opération sur l'autre côté et cette fois, son regard repère un saladier en cristal dans lequel reposent des bonbons recouverts de papiers multicolores. Vivement, le soupirant de Gon se lève du canapé, attrape les gourmandises et fonce vers la porte. Dès que cette dernière s'ouvre sous son action, l'adulte tombe nez à nez avec une multitude d'enfants déguisés de la tête aux pieds. L'un d'entre eux, un pirate, menace celui qui vient de lui ouvrir.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ? »

Aussitôt, un autre garnement dissimulé sous un drap blanc se tourne vers son camarade et le met en garde, sous le regard amusé de Kirua.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, mon papa m'a dit que ce monsieur était un hunter. »

A ce moment, des bouches s'ouvrent et des yeux s'agrandissent suite à cette révélation. Le pirate se remet de sa surprise et enchaîne directement avec une question.

« C'est vrai que tu es un hunter ?

\- Oui.

\- Excusez-moi mais j'en doute fortement. » Coupe une voix féminine.

Voulant connaître son interlocutrice, Kirua dirige son regard vers cette dernière et constate qu'il s'agit d'une petite sorcière. Les cheveux verts et un nez crochu en guise de prothèse, la gamine ne semble guère impressionnée par celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mieux encore, cette dernière compte bien faire voler cette hypothèse en éclat et s'empresse de s'y atteler.

« A mon avis, vous nous faites croire que vous êtes un hunter mais je suis sûre que c'est un mensonge.

\- Très bien. »

Kirua bloque aussitôt le saladier sous l'un de ses bras et plonge sa main libre dans l'une des poches de son jean's. Lorsqu'il ressort le membre, ses doigts tiennent solidement une carte sur laquelle sont présentes deux X de grande taille. A cet instant, le jeune pirate sait de suite de quoi il retourne et ne doute plus de la sincérité de celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui. De plus, tous les enfants présents devant Kirua se montrent admiratifs et changent radicalement de comportement. Au lieu de se montrer menaçant afin de récolter quelques bonbons, ils se montrent silencieux et regardent l'homme avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Désormais, le garçon déguisé en pirate continue de se montrer très curieux.

« Vous revenez de mission ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous deviez faire quoi ?

\- Récupérer une arme de grande valeur dans le ventre d'un monstre. »

Là encore, les enfants fixent admirativement le hunter qui se tient sur le pas de la porte et souhaitent en savoir un peu plus.

« Et vous avez fait quoi avec ce monstre ? Continue le brigand des mers.

\- J'ai dû le tuer et lui ouvrir le ventre pour récupérer ce qu'il contenait. Toutefois, ce combat fut loin d'être facile et la bête à même réussi à me blesser. »

Après s'être exprimé de la sorte au sujet de sa mission, Kirua attrape le bas de son sweat blanc et le relève afin de dévoiler un pansement sur ses abdominaux. Lorsque l'assemblée a prit connaissance de son trophée de guerre très particulier, l'ancien assassin baisse son vêtement et se prépare à recevoir une avalanche de questions. Cette dernière ne tarde pas puisque c'est la sorcière qui prend la relève concernant l'interrogatoire qu'il subit depuis quelques minutes.

« Il ressemblait à quoi le monstre ?

\- A un gros lézard et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance, je commence à me demander si tu ne fais pas partie de sa famille. D'ailleurs, le seul détail qui cause ce doute est qu'il était plus mignon que toi. »

Kirua se devait bien de la remettre à sa place tôt ou tard, suite à ce qu'elle lui a dit concernant son statut de hunter. Blessée dans son amour-propre, la jeune fille quitte ses amis à la hâte, tout en pleurant et en implorant sa mère. Fier de son coup, l'homme à la chevelure claire sourit avant de se faire mousser par le pirate.

« Comment vous ne l'avez pas loupé monsieur, c'était bien joué.

\- Merci. De plus, maintenant que cette chipie est partie, vous allez pouvoir récupérer sa part de bonbons. Vous en voulez toujours ? »

Tous les enfants répondent positivement et Kirua ne tarde pas à faire la distribution. Une fois que les gamins ont tous une poignée de friandises dans leur sac, ils saluent le blessé et désertent les lieux. Maintenant qu'il est tranquille, le petit ami de Gon retourne à l'intérieur de l'appartement et veille à bien refermer la porte d'entrée après son passage. Désormais tranquille, l'homme souhaite se reposer à nouveau tout en se posant sur le canapé mais son regard se pose sur une citrouille creusée, trônant au milieu de la table de la pièce. Celle-ci détient une bougie dans son ventre mais l'homme est très étonné de ne voir aucune flamme lui consumer la mèche.

« Gon !

\- Oui ? Répond une voix en provenance de la cuisine.

\- Que fait cette citrouille au milieu de la table du salon ?

\- Mince, j'ai oublié de la déposer devant notre porte d'entrée pour indiquer aux enfants que nous avons des bonbons à leur donner. Tu crois que tu pourrais allumer la bougie qui se trouve à l'intérieur avant de l'installer ?

\- Bien sûr. »

A ce moment, Kirua se demande de quelle façon il pourrait allumer la bougie. Rapidement, il commence à traîner ses yeux sur les nombreux meubles qui sont présents dans la pièce mais ne remarque aucune boîte d'allumettes. Soudain, alors que l'homme allait baisser les bras, il aperçoit une petite boîte en carton dissimulée derrière la citrouille. Curieux, le soupirant la regarde attentivement et se rend compte qu'il s'agit de ce qu'il recherchait. Attrapant les allumettes dans l'une de ses mains, le locataire de l'appartement est d'accord sur le fait qu'il a besoin de repos car son esprit semble lui jouer des tours.

Peu de temps après, la porte d'entrée de l'habitat s'ouvre une nouvelle fois sur Kirua qui tient entre ses mains, la fameuse citrouille. Celle-ci compte désormais une bougie ouverte en son sein et la flamme brûlant à l'intérieur projette, par le biais des yeux et de la grimace creusée, des dessins plutôt inquiétants. Dès que le légume est posé dans l'un des coins du couloir, le convalescent retourne à l'intérieur de l'appartement et regagne très vite le canapé. Maintenant qu'il peut se reposer, Kirua ferme les paupières tandis que ses narines sont chatouillées par une délicieuse odeur, provenant de la cuisine. Toujours avec les yeux clos, l'homme s'exprime sur l'impression qu'il a concernant ce parfum qui l'enivre doucement.

« C'est ta soupe qui commence à sentir aussi bon ?

\- Oui. »

Désormais, Kirua est pressé de passer à table mais bizarrement, son corps ne semble pas du même avis. La fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours s'abat sur lui, comme si elle attendait le moment propice pour se manifester. Ne pouvant plus résister, l'ancien assassin se laisse séduire par cette invitation et ne met pas longtemps pour s'enfoncer dans un sommeil profond.

Au moment où le garçon allait ouvrir les yeux, annonçant la fin de sa sieste bienfaitrice, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses sentent une matière légère, chaude et douce reposer sur elles. Intrigué, l'endormi ouvre les yeux et constate qu'il s'agit d'un plaid coloré. A ses côtés, Gon se tient là et regarde attentivement la télévision qui se trouve sur un meuble face au canapé. De plus, l'odeur de la soupe ne règne plus dans l'appartement et c'est à cet instant que Kirua se pose des questions.

« Mince, je me suis endormi, dit-il.

\- Oui et comme tu étais fatigué, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. »

Gon regarde son compagnon tout en lui délivrant cette phrase et maintenant que ce dernier est réveillé, il va pouvoir s'alimenter un peu. Rapidement, le fils de Jin retire le plaid qui recouvrait ses jambes et se lève du canapé. Ensuite, l'homme se tourne vers celui qui est toujours sur le sofa et lui demande son avis.

« Un bol de soupe te convient ?

\- S'il te plaît. »

Se doutant bien que celui-ci crèverait de faim à son réveil, Gon s'est permis de prendre les devants et lorsqu'il se glisse dans sa cuisine, il ne met pas longtemps pour se poster face au micro-onde, encastré dans un meuble fait de bois blanc. Alors que le cuisinier fait chauffer un bol de soupe pour son amoureux, ce dernier est toujours sur le canapé et n'a pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Toutefois, il lève ses yeux en direction de la pendule qui se trouve au-dessus de l'entrée de la cuisine et se rend compte qu'il est plus de vingt-trois heures.

« Merde, je ne pourrais jamais me rendormir. »

Embêté de s'être assoupi, Kirua déteste se réveiller avant minuit. Lorsque cela se produit, il rencontre toutes les peines au monde quand il tente de s'endormir une nouvelle fois, dans le courant de la nuit. Cherchant une idée pour s'occuper, l'homme se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de se trouver une passion. Néanmoins, Kirua aime l'action et rester chez lui à ne rien faire ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes. Soupirant, le hunter se sent soulagé quand Gon revient de la cuisine avec un petit plateau dans les mains.

Sans perdre un instant, il le confie à son bien-aimé et une fois que le bol de soupe se trouve sous ses yeux, le Zoldik se rend compte qu'il est accompagné d'une petite assiette dans laquelle repose une part de gâteau. Sa pâte est orange et sa croûte est d'une teinte plus claire.

« Je t'ai rajouté une part de gâteau à la citrouille. » Précise le cuisinier.

Amusé par ce petit menu totalement assorti, Kirua laisse un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de la cuillère qui repose dans le bol. Néanmoins, il prend le temps de faire une remarque à celui qui lui a apporté cet ensemble.

« Visiblement, il ne faisait pas bon d'être une citrouille aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de victimes que tu as fait pour nous préparer ce délicieux repas. »

C'est au tour de Gon de se montrer souriant suite à ce que vient de lui dire son amoureux. Toutefois, avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour continuer de regarder le programme qui est diffusé à la télévision, il ressent le besoin de répliquer.

« Tu dis que ce menu est délicieux mais tu ne l'as pas encore goûté.

\- C'est vrai et je vais m'empresser de corriger cette horreur. »

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, Kirua porte une cuillère de soupe à sa bouche et l'avale rapidement. A ce moment, son palais est flatté par les saveurs que regorgeait cette petite portion et voilà que son appétit devient sincère. Voulant continuer à se régaler de la sorte, l'homme enchaîne les cuillères tandis que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Heureusement que Halloween n'a lieu que le trente-et-un octobre car je deviendrais dingue si c'était tous les jours. »

Gon attrape le saladier de bonbons qui reposait sur la table et Kirua se rend compte que celui-ci a bien été entamé. Peu de temps après, l'adulte à la chevelure foncée ouvre la porte et tombe sur un groupe d'enfants alors que le convalescent risque son regard sur la télévision. Là, il s'aperçoit que son compagnon regardait un film d'horreur et alors qu'une femme se voit verser de la cire brûlante et orange sur la tête, Kirua fixe son bol de soupe. Il ne tarde pas à se demander si c'est bien de la citrouille qu'il est en train de manger mais ayant déjà goûté de la cire lorsqu'il était petit, l'ancien assassin se rassure très vite. Reconnaissant que de manger un tel plat devant ce film d'horreur est une bien mauvaise idée, le hunter attrape la télécommande qui reposait sur le plaid et enfonce la touche sur laquelle est inscrite le chiffre premier.

Quand Gon revient avec le saladier complètement vide, Kirua est occupé à regarder un documentaire animalier tout en se restaurant. Retrouvant sa place, le cuisinier s'étonne du changement de programme et le fait bien savoir.

« Pourquoi tu as changé de chaîne ?

\- J'ai failli arrêter de manger à cause de ton film d'horreur figure-toi.

\- C'était si violent que ça ?

\- Non mais voir une femme se faire recouvrir la tête de cire chaude et orange alors que je mange de la soupe à la citrouille, y a mieux comme idée, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Surtout que j'ai songé à en rajouter pour te jouer un mauvais tour.

\- Tu es sérieux ? » Lui demande Kirua en ouvrant grand les yeux.

En guise de réponse, Gon part dans un fou rire qui se calme au bout de plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'il retrouve son sérieux, l'homme doit rassurer son petit ami pour être sûr que ce dernier n'achève pas son repas prématurément.

« Je te faisais marcher.

\- J'aime mieux ça. »

Sentant la fatigue le guetter à son tour, Gon fait part d'une envie à son petit ami avant de fermer les yeux.

« Si tu veux qu'on s'amuse un peu avant d'aller se coucher, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

\- D'accord mon cœur. »

Aussitôt, Gon dépose un baiser sur la joue gauche de Kirua avant de se positionner correctement sur le canapé afin de s'endormir.


End file.
